Search for a home Ch2
by Minatex
Summary: this is me second fan fic invlving gamer my super powerd character let me know what you think


Well this is my second fan fic envolving my character Gamer in this one he meets the X-men from x-men evolution right at the end of the series (or at least where the series ends so far) im still working on how he left the teen titans but this outta be fun any way untill then rember i dont own these characters so sue me and get nothing casue im poor. untill then send all comments to Minatex10@hotmail.com this one im gonna try to right from the point of veiw of gamer  
  
Later Days  
  
Minatex  
  
Hello my name is Gamer well in real life my name is Vash Connelly but its been years since i went by that name. I am well im not sure what i am. In the Current dimension im in i belive most folks would call me a Mutant the next step in human evolution. You see i posses the power to change my shape into that of any Video game character i have taken teh time to study. And my well lets say arsenal of characters have grown in the past few years. for some reason i have been pulled from demison to demison fighting bad guys and using my powers to help those who cant. i just arrived form a deminson where i became a member of the teen titans. I now find my self in front of a mansion in a towm called weschester. and all i see is a huge guy who keeps yelling something like "im raw power im the unstopapble Jugernaut" while a bucnh of kids about my age who all seem to have powers to. One guy is blasting a beam form a viesor on his eyes. a blue deamon kinda thing teleporting all over the place. a read haired girl lifting things with her mind. and a really cute girl moving thru solid objects like a ghost. there where a lot of others but at the current moment i think that maybe i should help.the big guy what was his name Jugernaut or something is swating the like flys and his power seems to be huge i can only think of one character that might egual his raw power.  
  
"Hey Gigantor ya you with the dome on your head i think its time some one stoped you." i Yelled im still not that good at hero banter but the character in my head is strong enuff to back up my retarted speak. "who dares to speak to the jugernaut that way." yells the big guy and looks up at me on the top of the fense. "well i guess its show time" i yell "GOKU" and transform into the most powerfull sayan ever to walk the earth. i figure if anyone has the power to stop him goku does and if he dosnt super sayan goku must. "ill flatten you like a bug" Juggenat yells and comes runniing strait at me his huge fist flying right at my head.. using my new powers i sense his power level and relize that in no way can i stop this attack. so i Start Screaming or in DBZ im Powering UP. "AHHHHHHHHHHH" and BAM i transformer into A super Sayan. As the Jugernats huge fist comes bearing down i put up my arms in defense.and in the prosses use the power of goku to stop the unstopable. thats when the cute girl i think her name is Katty or kitty something. says "wait he stoped. him" "That aint possible im the Jugernaut nothing can stop me i am unstoapable." well Juggy i Guess youve never met a super sayan." i Say as i it him in the stomac as hard as i can and send him a hundred yards strait up.  
  
."Time to send you Flying." i yell " KA ME HA ME HAAAAAAAAAA" as i use gokus most powerfull attack and send the juggernaut into orbit. knowing he cant die by Professers X's telepathic help. and the juggernat is gone well for the moment.  
  
After i had transformed back the kids had all aproached me. :"Hey Thank you umm whats your name" the guy in the visor said. "well my name is Gamer" i answerd " umm and you are?" the introduced them selves as the X-men Cyclops shadow cat (whos name is kitty) jean, nightcrwaler, wolverine, spyke, rouge, storm, and beast. after i explained my power and told them that im not a super sayan they welcomed me in and asked where i was heading. "well to tell the truth i dont know for now im just wondering. then Kurt )thats nightcrawler) why dont you stay here with us become a x-man" "ok i said i could use i home". Later that night the professer ask;s me to meet him in the study. "well Vash he said im sorry to tell you that your not a mutant." "actually sir i know that im from a diffrent dimernsion" after that i explaine my entire story. "then i said wait you called me Vash how do you know my real name?" "im a telepath im sorry i know that i normaly wont pry into peoples mind but when you where that goku character your thoughts where more powerfull then a normal humans." well thats cool id like it if someone would call me that every once and a while."  
  
So i decided to head into my room for a good nights sleep and discorverd that kitty was waiting for me. "like hi gamer how are you likeing your new place". she said. "well kitty so far im loving my new home and please call me Vash its my real name." ok Vash as she kinda blushes. so whats up. a bunch of us are going to town to harrys hideway for a pub do you want ot go?" sure just let me change into some normal clothes." "Meet me downstaris. she said :ok as i change into my normal cloths rather then my hero get up all these kids are wearing spandex and im wearing a full legth read coar (see Vash the stampede for idea i love that name) but i gotta say umm spandex just isnt my style (althou i am wearing a body armor suite made from hard leather underneithe my coat) and change into my normal clothes that i keep in my bag. just apair of jeans a hat and some shirts with my faviort down vest as a coat. as i walk down stairs i meet kitty scott and Jean and thats when i figure out that ive been set up on a date with kitty. and you know what i dont mind at all. we all go out to a movie and then to a place called harrys hideway. "so Vash where are you orginaly from" scott (cyclops) asked. you know what im not sure where im from its been so long since ive had a place to call home that i dont really know?" i answerd back, "really that must suck" kitty said. "well youy know i have met a lot of intersting people during my travles thou its good to have a place to call home" i said. Just then one of the walls blew apart and some strange people sat there staring at us. oh great its the brother hood again." said jean and thats when i ment avalanche the blob quicksilver and toad. "kitty what are you doing hear with that loser" said Avalanche aparently kitty and him had had something onece but she decided that she didnt want a evil boyfirend.  
  
"Hey man we dont want any troble." i said boy im gonna rock your world. and starts a earth quake trying to knock us all down,. the battle had started while the others where busy battling the others i started taking on avalanch and started the same way i beat tera of the teen titans but summoning some pokemon. "ASH" I yell out as i transforme into the pokeomon master. :Nidoking i chose you"  
  
i well out as my ground pokemon comes outta his ball. "Absorbe the shockwave and use Magnatude." Nidoking uses magnatude to keep him at bay. Alright now finsh him off Rock Tomb." now that avalanch is in a rock tomb i dont need to worry about hin for a while  
  
I look around and see quicksilver running circles around kitty. man hes fast but i think i can stop him with speed of my own. "het Speedy why dont you but your speed where your mouth is" i yell "what slow poke you think you can keep up with me?" he yeells"   
  
nope not me but i know some one who can" i yell "SONIC" and transforme into the blue blur. quicksiler laughs and says what that little hedgehog you think you can keep up with hey whered you go.? Behind you and i use a homing attack to knock him out. scott and jean have taken care of teh other too and so on the way back kitty and i walk as scott drives jean home. well thank you for saving me kitty said "no prob any time" she kisses my cheek as we walk home hand in hand. well i think i finaly found a home.   
  
little did i know that i hadnt and i wouldnt be with them for long.  
  
well thats the end of it what did youthink i need to think for a while on my other ones and where our hero is going to end up next any suggestions let me know later days 


End file.
